Three Miles Above The Sky
by LittleTinkerBell
Summary: Pre Season One. The sun is rising, it’s a nice morning. She’s going to school and he still has to go home from the night before. A day like many others. But today they’re going to cross their paths and so this day is not like the others.


_The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town...  
You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck...  
And you're not moving anywhere...  
You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace..._

_Beautiful Day – U2_

Short, blond hair. A leather jacket. A cigarette between his lips and a pair of dark jeans.

He has the look of a bad boy, though he doesn't need it, and he's got a really beautiful smile, but very few people had the chance to admire it.

At the end of the street, there are some cars waiting the green ball of the traffic light. A Mercedes SLK, a nice red Mini Cooper, a black Range Rover.

Inside a silver BMW someone push the play button of the CD Player and the car suddenly comes to life. The voice of Bono Vox claims that to be a _beautiful day_... maybe it will be, who knows.

The BMW pass by just as the cigarette hits the ground and a black boot stomps on it with noncurance. The boy goes towards an old, scattered motorbike that's waiting for him, he climbs on it and he enters the traffic with confidence.

The sun is rising, it's a nice morning. She's going to school and he still has to go home from the night before. A day like many others. But today they're going to cross their paths and so this day is not like the others.

Red light.

He glances at her behind the half open window of the car. A strand of light, blond hair covers her slender neck and the blue, clear eyes are listening to the song with a dreaming gaze. He's struck by such a peacefulness.

"Hey!"

Caught by surprise, she turns her head towards him.

He smiles. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't, I'm going to school".

"Then don't – come on, we can have breakfast and then we can ride on the motorbike... it'll be fun"

"I'm sorry". She fakes a smile. "Maybe I gave you the wrong answer. I _don't want_ to come with you"

The girl's dad watches the scene from the driver seat. He's bothered by the strange guy who's annoying his daughter.

"Who's this boy? Do you know him?"

"No, dad, he's just an idiot"

The boy smiles again. "See, you already know me. Tell me the truth, you like me"

She laughs and shakes her head. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Yes. Hang around with you"

"Forget it". She takes a book from the black and white Chanel Cambon bag at her feet. "Now, I have to take care of my only one problem".

"And that would be?"

"My english test"

"I thought it was sex"

She turns her head away, annoyed. She doesn't smile anymore. "Take off the hand from the window".

"And where should I put it?"

"I can't tell you, there's my dad here"

She push a button and the window slowly beguns to go up. He waits 'till the last second and then he moves the hand away.

Green ball.

"See ya"

The boy can't hear her sharp "No". He has already started the motorbike and in a moment he's far away from her sight.

The BMW goes forward with much more caution and keeps going toward the school with more quiet. The girl opens the book and tries to review the english lesson of the day.

"Do you know who was that guy?". Her sister's head peeps out from the backseat of the car. "He was hot!"

"To me it was just an idiot"

She goes back to her book but all at once she stops reading and she looks on through the window.

Is it really that her only problem? Of course, and anyway it's absolutely not what that guy said. And she wasn't going to meet him again, so –

The girl continues to study, with resolve. She doesn't know how much she's wrong.

On both her thoughts.

_...It's a beautiful day_

_Sky falls you feel like_

_It's a beautiful day_

_Don't let it get away..._

_You're on the road..._

_Beautiful Day – U2_

...Hi! This is my first fanfiction based on the O.C. and waht's more I'm italian so please please forgive my poor english ok?? I really would love you to review... just to know if it is worth to go on with the story... thank you! 

Kiss

Little Tinker Bell


End file.
